Love Hina: The One
by the dark icon writers
Summary: Who knew that his promised one was always right under his nose? Even before he came to Hinata Sou... Haruka and Keitaro paring. Please R & R!


Love Hina: The One

By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers

"blah" Speech

'_thoughts'_

_''author''_

_

* * *

_

She sat there after a long day of work, alone in her simple teashop that the Hinata Sou looked over. One Haruka Urashima looked out into the city as she reached into her pocket to grab a cigarette from her own portable container.

She lit it with a flame simply and then looked back up towards the dark veil called night that was covering the city.

She smiled at herself '_It's so beautiful… if only I could share it…'_

_'With him'_

She looked crestfallen for a quick moment but as quickly as it had appeared it vanished leaving the woman to her thoughts.

She rose from where she was sitting to walk towards the door to her shop.

As she ascended the stairs towards the dorm she stared up at the moon as it looked down upon her with its ever-present smile on its face.

She nodded to it as she smiled, but as she brought her gaze back to where she was headed she noticed something out of place…

'_Him…'_

She put back on her non-caring mask to hide the smile that she had when she noticed him as she began running into the dorms at speeds that would make a mecha tama blush.

She didn't even pay attention to the people around her as she headed for her destination the place where 'he' would be waiting for her, the place that she could be with him.

Haruka's heart began to beat rapidly as she opened the door to the roof and then stepped out onto the balcony where he was. She nodded in order to ensure herself as she then pulled herself to the highest point of the Hinata Sou, the one place that he always went when he would be thinking, the one place that made him feel like he was human.

'_The one place… where both of us can be real and true…'_

_ 'To both each other…' _

_ 'And more importantly, to our own hearts…'_

Keitaro Urashima sat down looking up to the moon with his legs tucked under his chin. He was here because this was his place to think about things…

'_Especially her…'_

He sighed to himself as he remembered his last encounter with the wrath of One Naru Narusegawa…

His promised one…_'He thought…'_

The one that he had souly given his heart and body to unconditionally

The one he had sacrificed so much for…

_'The one I love with all my being…'_

He sighed to himself as he looked back out to the glowing and exuberant city ahead of him and he took in all of its beauty.

He broke a small smile to himself while his mind wandered…

'_Why do I love her?'_

_ 'If I'm asking myself this does that mean that I truly do?'_

_'But then… why is my heart glued to this place if that is the case?'_

_ 'It is as if, I'm attached to someone… but who?'_

A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he thought about what or who was making him feel like this…

_'Let me see…'_

_'There is Shinobu, but she's too young. Even with her childhood crush on me, it wouldn't work.' _He knew of her crush on him but crossed her out of his list.

'_There's Su but I'm sure she thinks of me only as a brother.'_

_ 'Mitsune… there is one that I'm positive would be interesting…'_

_'Mitsumi… I'm sure that she loves me, yet I can't bring my heart to feel the same for her…'_

_ 'Motoko… would cut me before anything else…'_

_'Naru…no…' _his eyes glazed over at this but they quickly returned to normal

'_Who then… who am I forgetting, besides…'_

A pair of long and slender arms crossed his figure and then covered his eyes.

He didn't even think about it as he smiled on the inside…

Where as it may not seem it, but the name Urashima was a samurai blood line.

And where as he did not use it to defend himself, he was a warrior himself.

So he knew who it was…

There we're only three people who could truly get behind him without his knowledge… sure he was always running into the girls but this was because he still was clumsy.

No, only three people could do what this one was…

Grandma Hina; the current master of the style

Kimiko Urashima; his mother…

Kanako Urashima; his sister and direct trainer under Hina…

And '_The one…' _Haruka Urashima who was his aunt…

He raised his arms to hers and then ran a finger across them causing the older woman to excel an uncharacasteric giggle as she let him go and then looked at him.

"How'd you know?" she simply asked as she sat down next to him.

"Because I did." He replied looking back out to the moon.

The two of them sat there for a while looking at the night sky together while the rest of the city below them slept peacefully.

It was as if they we're the only two alive at that moment… and they we're together.

'_… If I don't do this soon, I won't be able to tell him at all…' _

Haruka closed her eyes and then laid her head on her nephew's shoulder.

Keitaro looked down at her pleading eyes as he pulled her closer into him. They sat like this, neither of them wanting to say a word so that it would not ruin the mood…

'_I feel so, complete while I'm with her…' _

He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms, his eyes running down her length from her head down to her feet.

He paused at her breast and his heart began to beat even quicker

'_Could she be…'_

"Keitaro?" she asked looking out towards the city

"Yes Haruka?"

She downcast her eyes and then looked back up at him, she felt weak under his gaze… it was as if he was bearing into her soul.

"I was thinking that it's about time that I go to Tokyo U."

"Why, may I ask?"

She smiled at him sourly as she replied "Because… I have a promise to keep…"

She avoided looking at him after her confession… '_I'm sorry Keitaro… but I'M your promised girl… and I lo…'_

Her thoughts we're cut off as his finger lift her cheek up so that she would be looking in his eyes… those oh so soft brown eyes.

"You know, I stopped worrying about the promised one months ago…" he said truly causing a pane of reject and despair to cross into Haruka…

"But."

He drew closer to her

"I started feeling my love for you…" and with that the two kissed with a built up passion that crossed ties of 15 years…

The End-

* * *

Me: Yay! I finally did a Haruka and Keitaro Fic…

Keitaro: What the hell? She's my aunt! OUCH!

Haruka: Yea!

Me: Well I don't care… I'm an openminded person and I like the paring so I made it.

Keitaro: but…

Me: Come on now… you can't tell me that you don't like being with Haruka…

Keitaro: blushes errr

Me: Good then, well you two do the outro; I'm going to play with Linux.

Them: bows Thank you for reading, please review! The next story will be called 'Love Hina: Of Red and White' and a Tsuruko Keitaro paring…

Keitaro: Sweet! I get Motoko's sister!

* * *

**Name:** Love Hina: The One

**Genre**: Romance/One-shot

**Purpose: **Cause I like the paring

**Word Count: **1,246

**Paring: **Keitaro/Haruka


End file.
